


so blue

by dxlliances



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxlliances/pseuds/dxlliances
Summary: wendy is hurt, but she is not the only one.





	so blue

**Author's Note:**

> \- x-posted. un-betaed.

the very first moment their eyes met, seulgi could feel her stomach twist, a brief clench, relax, and butterflies streamed their way in, flowing in her veins and dissipating in thousands of electric spark.

her eyes don't seem able to detach themselves from the petite girl entering the café, carrying along an air of subtleness and temptation at its best. chin held up high and steps set with grace, she is more than confident, as if it was the most natural thing for her to have everyone's attention. carmine lips, golden hair, snowy skin—she simply screamed trouble.

seulgi didn't expect the next encounter would be so soon, but for some reason, she wasn't too surprised when the place marking the start of their relationship is the art club.

her name is wendy.

the aloof aura exuding from her rendered everyone hesitant and reserved about approaching her. face remained glacial, wendy probably either does not acknowledge that, or just did not mind. by all mean, seulgi couldn't stand people who never talk and, at least, pay attention to others' effort in making acquaintances; yet she found herself casting occasion glances to the girl's direction.

"how long have you been playing guitar?"

seulgi literally jumped on the spot as she recognized that voice belongs to no other than wendy.

"uhm. been learning since i was eight." she tries not to speak too fast and cause a jumble, but the way wendy stared at her wasn't helping much at all.

"no wonder. you're quite skillful."

the compliment lit up somewhat of eagerness in seulgi's heart, and she replied before she could think twice. "i can play a song for you. which genres do you like?"

to say she was feeling like a total dumbass would be an underestimation. she waits for the girl to show the slightest expression, her heart racing and thudding against her rib-cage. just when seulgi deemed she's unable to bear the tense anymore, those dark, dark eyes softened, and the glistening hair fluttered with a gentle nod.

everything comes naturally.

they would retreat into a corner, away from people, and share two pieces of seulgi's earphones; or run up stairs, to the roof of their school and spend the whole afternoon listening to soft rustlings of leaves and quiet murmurs of each other. they would talk about music, hobbies and dreams, as simple as that. at least for wendy's part.

"i want to be a singer."

"really? that's so cool-"

"do you want me to sing?"

"oh? can i? of course i do!"

with utmost grace, wendy stood up from the bench they occupied and made herself comfortable in the center of the terrace. the sight left seulgi breathless and stunned. the sun was diving behind the horizon, leaving multitudinous rays in different shades of orange, pink, red, and oddly, bits of blue and purple; but they all faded into a harmonious nuance, acting as the background for the true masterpiece to shine. every notes falling from her cherry lips easily touches the deepest crannies in seulgi's heart; high and low, modulating or breaking, she reached almost effortlessly. and seulgi couldn't help but assert that if angels do exist, then wendy must be one of them.

she's probably enjoying wendy's presence a little more than she should be.

"how was it?" the blonde asked, seemingly curious.

_beautiful._

they eventually got to the limit separating friendship and something more. seulgi was questioning herself 'why wouldn't you make a move on her', 'can't you just ask' and whatnot. the bond they share, fabricated by music and strengthened by sympathetic souls, seems so invincible. what's there that she's so afraid of?

her eyes flicked towards wendy a little too regular that day, and maybe the girl noticed something vaguely evident in her look. a quirk of brows, skeptically, and a tilt of head, such gestures were more than enough to expose how wendy felt.

and seulgi realizes, not the very laconic conversation, but the lack of smiles was what prevented her from going further.

wendy is brilliant, wendy is unearthly glamorous. but wendy never smiled.

seulgi flinched.

_the fear of not being enough is real, and it kills._

however, without seulgi asking for it, wendy revealed one shade of herself, one in a million, probably.

melancholic. not blissful as seulgi wished. but it was a change.

the eyes aren't as bright and the composure has gone missing; that's how seulgi figured it out. and her heart clenched with this discovery.

"just my boyfriend." wendy said when their eyes met, her attempt to sound nonchalant failed rather miserably due to the way her melodious tone quivered and her lips trembled lightly.

_who is he. what the hell on earth is he even doing to a girl like you._

seulgi didn't move much until someone came and patted her arm worriedly. her palms sting, reddened with crescent-shaped marks.

she hid them from wendy.

later that night, seulgi found herself sitting next to wendy in a small pub near the girl's rent house. no more murmured words, no more little touches, no more witty comments about the chosen playlist of the place. wendy just sat there, quiescent like a shadow.

neither of the two could hold alcohol that well. by the time it got a bit more crowded, wendy was already leaning, or dropping, onto seulgi's shoulders, which wasn't really more stable than her own, and seulgi struggled to help both of them out there, staggering their way to wendy's apartment.

reasonably feeling like a thief, seulgi searched in the other's purse for her key then unlocked the door. their weight caused a heavy thud against the mattress, and it took all of her to prop on her elbows afterwards. the bleary optics streaked with bloodshots fixed on the blonde beauty, as many unanswered questions swirled like a maelstrom inside her head.

_why do you have to put yourself through such sufferings?_

_did he ever make you smile?_

_has he ever told you how beautiful you are? how captivating your voice would sound if you could laugh your heart out? has he?_

it must be the fatigue, physically and mentally, taking over, yet the warmth of wendy's cheek against her palm is more than alluring. the girl responds to it with a hiccup, and throws her slender arms around seulgi's neck almost immediately, which startled her a tad. when and how did she get herself into this heart-rending fine disaster.

"seul..."

their lips crashed, heatedly and needily. the urgent touch was the final fuel added to flare the flames up. everything seulgi was trying to hold back, everything wendy was trying to conceal, they all are vulnerable to the furious burst, easily catching fire and blazing themselves.

they are hurt, in different way, but both are grievous.

wendy tasted of fruit and alcohol, the odd combination got seulgi sinking deeper and deeper, lips locked and melted between ragged breathes and weak moans. the hands gliding down her side were desperate, and with a signal of approval performed by a suck on the flexible tongue, they jumped straight to pulling seulgi's shirt off her frame. the remaining pieces of clothing soon followed, scattered on the floor.

the light left on acted as an ally helping seulgi to admire every inch of skin exposed under her eyes. when the blank canvas is painted with numerous shades of crush, lust, and frustration, seulgi couldn't help but feel like she owned the world. she is just a youngster, her blood boiled with jealousy and possessiveness if she couldn't get what she wanted, spontaneous and reckless at its best.

"wendy..."

"don't talk."

_so, at the end, she is still not him._

the contained feelings of the past months exploded, resulted in rough gritting of teeth against alabaster flesh. fingers branding marks and lips devouring snowy skin, she got wendy crying out in pleasurable pain. she should be guilty, but it's not a fucking movie and she certainly isn't magnanimous enough to be a mary sue, the satisfaction is just damn good.

wendy's thighs spread to her piercing gaze, or at least it was what seulgi tried to position, and trembled as her hair tickled the inner thighs much teasingly. poisonous nectar, moisture lingering on her taste buds; urgent demand, lithe digits carded through her hazel locks. the silence was quick to be filled with murmured groans and pleads for more. it was music to seulgi's ears, the kind that just dripped tragedy and only drew you deeper into the abyss of your own grief.

_you're mine for now, even if you're not aware of it._

seulgi returned to wendy's succulent lips with her own stained with the girl's essence, feasting on the way those gorgeous features contorted and relaxed with each cadence of her penetration, deep to the knuckles, osseous phalanges and velvety pads repeatedly abusing the damp walls. she got the other's body submitting to her rhythm and pale arms hooking around her neck. no gap, no distance, no obstacle, but it seems like this is the furthest she could get.

wendy is not hers.

all exhausted, this time seulgi couldn't stay up longer. the air bathed in sex, alcohol, and soft perfume. wendy's. _theirs?_

somewhere between tired slumber and insecure illusion, seulgi felt a thin arm laid upon her upper body, and fluffy hair rubbed against her chin.

"sorry."

something wet on her collarbones, but a little below, she sensed a vague movement. and her mouth unknowingly reiterated it.

_you smiled. i'll be fine._

 

**e n d**

 

[ask.fm](http://ask.fm/Apple0723) [twitter](https://twitter.com/dxlliances)


End file.
